The present invention relates to an opening casing for protecting an apparatus in the form of a post whose head comprises parts to be protected not only from bad weather, shocks or use by unauthorized persons but also against acts of vandalism.
The invention applies more particularly, but not exclusively, to the protection of fire hydrants which, as is known, consist of standardized water connections placed above the ground on a support having the general shape of a post.
In this case, the parts to be protected are essentially the connecting elements intended to receive the fire hoses and the operating element for opening and closing, with drainage, of the means for closing the fire hydrant.
It is clear that in this case it is advisable to provide a protection device which may be rapidly freed when the hydrant is brought into service and which, once removed, cannot form a hindrance to the sequence of operations. This device must then be readily replacable after use of the hydrant.